In recent years, liquid crystal displays to which a lateral electric field mode is applied have been put into practical use. A liquid crystal display of the lateral electric field mode comprises a pair of substrates, one of which comprises a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Such a lateral electric field mode realizes switching by rotating liquid crystal molecules in a plane parallel to a substrate, and has an advantage of enabling the widening of the viewing angle.
More recently, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display comprising a sensor configured to detect the contact or approach of an object in an active area for displaying images. A sensor electrode which forms such a sensor is located, for example, between a common electrode and a pixel electrode.